


Stepmom

by CaptRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRegina/pseuds/CaptRegina
Summary: Killian and Emma have divorced, they have two children, Alice and Molly, who are adjusting to the new woman in Killian's Life, Regina Mills. She's successful, where Emma was more of a mom.This story follows how this family deals with divorce, children and a sudden family illness.Just like the movie Stepmom





	Stepmom

Chapter 1 Mom 

Manhattan, a lovely apartment, owned by Killian Jones, he's left early for work, leaving his new girlfriend, Regina Mills to get his kids off to school. He and his wife, Emma, had divorced a year before, and the kids were just getting used to splitting time between their parents. Emma lived a bit out of the city with a nice house, and the kids went to school in the city. 

The children, Alice and Molly adored both their parents. Alice was having the harder time, being older and now 12 years old. Molly was the little one and just wanted her parents' attention, she was just young and playful, since she was not even 6 yet. 

Alarm clock buzzes, making Regina wake up, and of course she's running late. "Ah!!" She jumps up and throws on Killian's shirt, running down the hallway, "Get up get up!! Alice, Molly!" Regina yells quickly. 

Regina is 27 years old, young, and a very successful photographer. Emma worked in publishing until she had Molly. Regina was young and hip, and Emma was more refined and classy, and basically your typical super mom. 

"Molly!" Regina frantically searched around for her, "She's hiding again," Alice sighed, sitting down at the counter, "You didn't wash my purple shirt, it's purple shirt day," Alice said. Regina looked at her, and sighed. 

"Right, well, blue is close to purple right? Brings out your eyes," Regina said quickly. "Molly, now isn't the time to hide, we're late!" Regina said. Suddenly, Molly popped out of the cabinet, "Shit!" Regina said, Alice laughed, as Regina got jam all over herself, because of Molly's surprise. "Ok, Molly, come on," Regina said picking her up, in her little pajamas. 

"Where's Dad?" Alice asked, "He left early, you'll see him tonight," Regina said.  
"Ok, we're late, we're late, let's get dressed, come on Molly," Regina sighed, as Molly started to play around and get peanut butter on herself. The door buzzed, and opened, "Mummy!!" Molly squealed, as did Alice, running to Emma, Emma hugged Alice, and picked up Molly, "Hi my little chicks, I'll take it from here, Regina," Emma said with a grin. "I'm sure you will, Emma," Regina said. 

In a matter of 10 minutes, Emma had both of the kids ready to go off to school, and she got them in the car, "Here," Emma handed them lunches of course, "How come Regina wears Daddy's shirt?" Molly asked, "Umm, well she's just maybe had dirty ones," Emma said. "She didn't wash my purple shirt, I hate her," Alice sighed, "Oh we don't hate," Emma said. "Why did she have to move in with Dad?" Alice asked, "Well, that's debatable," Emma said. 

"She's always messing up my stuff," Alice said, "She's such a witch!" Alice said, "No name calling, use your words, and hate is a strong word," Emma said. "You have to use it accordingly," Emma said. "How?" Molly asked, "Like the hokey pokey, I hate that dance," Emma said. Alice and Molly giggled, "See? You should only use it when you truly hate something," Emma said. 

After school, Emma showed up to get her kids, and they went to her place. Killian and Regina were alone. 

They were cooking dinner, and Regina opened some wine. "So I have to go DC for a few days, next week, I was thinking you come with me," he said. "Don't you have the kids?" Regina asked, "Well I was thinking we all could go," He said, kissing her while she sat on the counter, "Never gonna happen," Regina smiled. "Come on, you can start to bond with them," He said. 

"They hate me Killian," Regina said, "No they don't, especially Molly, she's just a little kid," Killian said. The phone rang, "Hello?" Regina answered, Killian was kissing her, "No one there," Regina hung it up, "Emma hates me too," Regina said, "No she doesn't, I mean we're all still so new at this," Killian said. 

Alice was trying to call her father, and Regina had answered for a second time, she could tell they were kissing. She just kept hanging up, not wanting to talk to Regina. "They really don't hate you, Regina, they're still getting used to all this, my place 3 nights, Emma's 4 nights, it's tough," Killian said. 

"I know," Regina smiled.  
The phone rang again, and the person was silent, "What is your problem asshole?" Regina snapped.

"You! Are my problem!" Alice yelled and hung up. Regina sighed, "Don't hate me huh? You're absolutely right, just general hostility, call your daughter," Regina handed him the phone. 

"Hey, things will get better, love, takes time, they're kids," Killian said, "And Alice and Molly both have mine and Emma's stubborn sass," Killian said. 

"I know, but call your daughter, and you don't think I can be alone with your kids for a weekend?" Regina asked, "That's not what I said love, they can be a handful together for a weekend, Molly is very active," Killian said, "I know that, but come on, give me a chance, and don't make me angry when I'm hungry," Regina said kissing him cutely. 

Killian picked up the phone and called Alice, "Alice," he said, "Hi," she said, "What's wrong?" He asked, "Nothing," she said, "Baby, I know when something is wrong, are you mad I didn't answer the phone? Just ask for me, don't just hang up on Regina," he said. "Well, why can't you answer your cell?" Alice asked.

Killian sighed and smiled, Alice was obviously having the harder time, being older and on the verge of teen years, "Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He asked. "Ok," Alice said, "Love you, night," Killian said. 

"Mummy, I want Daddy," Molly whined, as it was getting time for bed, Molly had a hard time being away from her father, where Alice just didn't like Regina yet. "Come here, you can sleep with me," Emma said tucking Molly into bed. "Why can't Daddy come back?" Molly asked, "You still have him baby, he just isn't going to live with Mommy anymore, I know it's hard," Emma said. 

Molly was too little to really understand, she got plenty of time with Killian, but she wanted him everyday. "Just go to sleep sweetie," Emma said kissing her goodnight. 

Chapter 2 Weekend 

On a rare occasion, Killian had to work on a weekend the kids were at his place, he took the kids to the park before it. "I'm worried," Alice said, "About what darling?" Killian asked, carrying Molly to the park, "About being alone with her all weekend, what if she burns the place down?" she asked, "Well just keep an eye and keep the extinguisher handy," he said. 

"So why did she move in with you anyway?" Alice asked, "Because we love each other, and we want to share our lives together," Killian said.

"But you already had a life with Mummy," Alice said. "Right, but Mummy and I weren't getting along very well, and it wasn't fair to you two, us fighting all the time," Killian said. "I fight with Alice all the time, can I move out?" Molly asked cutely, "No," Killian said cutely, "You two are sisters, that's different," Killian said. "But you were husband and wife, doesn't that mean something?" Alice asked.

"Yes...." it does.." Killian said slowly, "But, well, when you get older, your relationships get a lot more complicated and there's a lot of feelings and sometimes, some of those feelings change," he said. "Did you fall out of love with Mummy?" Alice asked, "Well, yeah, I guess I did," he said. 

"I still love your mother, it just became a different kind of love, we're still really good friends and always will be," he said. "Can you ever fall out of love with kids?" Molly asked, Killian smiled, "No, that is impossible," he said grabbing his youngest and tickling her on his lap, Alice poked her, getting more giggles from her. Killian kissed Alice's head. 

"No Daddy!!" Molly cried as he started to leave, "Sweetheart, I'll be back Sunday evening, ok?" Killian asked, his little one had the hardest time when she was left by either parent. Regina had an easier time with Molly, since she was so little. Regina picked her up, "It's ok," Regina said. "Daddy!" Molly cried, "See you Sunday night, and be nice," Killian warned Alice, "I will if she is," Alice said, "Watch it, I don't want to come home and have to discipline," he said warning her, and he kissed her head and left. 

Regina, after talking about it, with Killian, decided to get the girls a puppy, a retriever, "Ok I have a surprise, get on the couch," Regina said, Alice and Molly slowly walked, "With a little enthusiasm, come on," Regina said. "Ok close your eyes," Regina said, and both kids shut their eyes, Regina put the little puppy between them, "And open," Regina said, "Wow!!" Molly said happily holding the puppy.

"Alice what do you think?" Regina asked with a bright smile, "Well I'm allergic to Dogs," Alice said, "Umm, your Daddy didn't tell me that," Regina said.

"Well," Alice rolled her eyes, "No you're not," Molly said, "Puppy needs a name," Regina said, "Regina," Alice said, "What?" Regina asked, "Well he sort of smells like you, and I'm allergic to you too, fits perfectly," Alice said and she marched off to her room. Regina sighed, "Molly why don't you think of something for the puppy, I'll be back," Regina said. 

Alice started playing music in her room, really loudly, "I've had just about enough of this!" Regina snapped and shut the music, "Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" Alice snapped, "Look!" Regina pointed at her, "I'm really trying here, and I would really like it if we could get along, when you're in my house," Regina said. "This is my Dad's house," Alice snapped. "Well it's my house too, and I would like some respect," Regina said. 

"I don't have to listen to you, you're not my mother," Alice said, "Thank god for that," Regina snapped, and immediately regretted it, Alice looked at her, sadly, "What I meant was, you already have a great mom, but I would really like it, if you could show me respect when you're in this house," Regina said. "Well have some respect, and get out of my room," Alice said. Regina sighed and left the room, the puppy was near the doorway, and Alice knelt down and picked him up, taking him into her room. 

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, "I'm making Regina cocoa," Molly said as she started putting lots of different chocolate, and things into a cup, mixing it all up. 

Regina is sitting next to Molly, reading her a story, "You should try the cocoa, it has cinnamon," Molly said, "Right," Regina said, she had a feeling since a little 6 year old made it, it may not be that great, she drank a sip, and held it in her mouth, tasting the strong amount of cinnamon. 

"You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man," Molly said, "Hey, there's an idea, why don't you read to me a bit?" Regina suggested, Molly took the book, and started to read to Regina, slowly since she was still learning, and Regina started to fall asleep. 

"Regina?" Molly said, she gasped, and ran out to Alice, "I put her in a sleeping curse!!" Molly said, "What?" Alice asked, "She's asleep!!" Molly said. 

Sunday came around, and Killian got there at 4 pm, "Daddy!!" Molly squealed running to him, "Ah, hello you," he kissed her cheeks, "Hi," Regina said, giving him a kiss too, "No kiss?" Killian asked Alice, "I think I know why, we have to talk," Killian said. "Daddy are you going to spank Alice?" Molly asked, "No, not right now, love," Killian said, "What's the puppy's name?" Killian asked, "Max," Molly said, "Ah, good name for him," Killian said. 

"Are you going to lecture now?" Alice asked, Killian looked at her with his brows raising, "Don't get smart," he scolds. Alice sighed, "Good, so your attitude, towards Regina, needs to change," Killian said. Alice sighed, "She's the adult and the one in charge when I'm not here, now, I'm sorry I had to work this weekend, it's rare, and I already asked your mother if you could come stay an extra night this week to make up for it," Killian said. "When Daddy?" Molly asked excitedly, holding his jacket collar, "Wednesday," Killian said. 

Killian and Emma had a scheduled school meeting, to discuss Alice, with the school psychologist. "Is there something going on at home?" he asked, "Well, we've gotten divorced," Killian said, "I see," he said. "And Killian is dating a woman, a lot younger than him," Emma said, Killian scoffed and shook his head, "She's 28 years old Emma," Killian said. 

"And you're 36, that's a lot," Emma sassed. "Ok, perhaps Alice is reacting to the hostility between Emma and your new girlfriend?" the counselor said. "It's not easy for Emma to see her kids with another woman, of course Emma is going to feel angry and resentful and hostile," Killian said, "Thank you Killian," Emma rolled her eyes, he smirked. 

Chapter 3 Try 

The kids are with Regina, while she's doing a photo shoot in the park. Their puppy is with them of course. The kids are bored of course, and Regina is busy for two hours, Alice has fallen asleep, "Hey, Snow White, where's your sister?" Regina nudged her, "I don't know," Alice looked around, Regina looked around, and it hit her. Panic. "Molly!!" Regina yelled, "Maybe she's in the castle," Alice suggests.

"Oh that's a good idea," Regina said taking her arm, "Don't touch me! You're bad luck!" Alice snapped. Regina raced up the stairs of the stone castle, "Molly!! Molly!!!" Regina screamed out as loud as she could, "Molly!!". 

The police found Molly, and she was at the station, Killian got there, "Molly," Killian scooped her up, "I knew where I was Daddy," Molly said, "I bet you did, sweetheart," Killian kissed her head. Regina was just horrified, Emma came running in, "Molly!" Emma grabbed her from Killian's arms, "Molly, oh my baby," Emma said, "We found her in the zoo," the officer said, "Of course," Emma said, kissing Molly's hands. 

"Emma, I'm so sorry," Regina said. "I'm going to say this once, that woman is not to have anything more to do with MY children," Emma snapped, "OUR children," Killian said firmly, "Do you realize what could have happened to your daughter? She could have.." Emma stopped, "She's ok Emma," Killian said, "We're lucky the cops found her and not some psycho," Emma sighed, "I'm so.. so sorry," Regina paused.

"But you're not making this any easier on anybody," Regina said, Emma glared at her, "It is not my job to make it easy for you! It's my job to protect those children! And they don't want to be WITH you!!" Emma yelled, and went towards the kids, she took Alice's hand, and Molly's.

"I'm getting a court order, and you're never going to be near my kids again!!" Emma yelled, "Daddy!" Molly cried, of course not understanding. 

Killian put his arm around Regina, "She's angry, I'll take care of this," Killian said, Regina had tears in her eyes. "She's right..." Regina said, "What? You didn't mean for it to happen, Molly wanders," Killian said. "I'm so sorry," Regina said, "She's ok, and Emma will cool down," he said. 

Killian went to Emma's that night, she was outside, as he walked up, "Alice left her soccer stuff at my place," he said. "Thanks," Emma said flatly. "Are you meeting with a lawyer?" He asked, "Yes Tuesday," She said. "Please don't do this Emma, Regina is still learning," He said. "Please, guppies learn faster," Emma said. "Molly wandered off," Killian said, "You're going to blame your daughter under 6? Going to go inside spank her for it now?" Emma asked.

"No, of course not, but she did wander, and Regina is trying," He said. "She's crushed at what happened, she cares about Molly," Killian said. "I'm supposed to care about Regina?" Emma asked, "No, you're supposed to care about ME, like I care about you," he said. Emma stared at him, "Please, don't do this," Killian said. 

"Mummy," Molly came outside, "Daddy!" Molly ran to him, and he picked her up from the steps, "Will you tuck me in?" Molly asked, he looked to Emma, "It's past her bedtime," Emma said, Killian carried Molly, and tucked her into bed, and kissed Alice goodnight too. He started to leave, "Please, one more chance," he said. "Fine, ONE," Emma agreed. 

Few Days later 

"What are we doing next?" Emma asked Dr. Whale, "We can do another round of radiation, but best is Chemo," he said. "That's necessary?" She asked, "Let's give it our best shot," he said. "I am available Thursday to get the system connected to you, you can carry it," he said. "Uhh Thursday, is spaghetti night, Molly.. she.." Emma started, Whale glared at her, "Ok, ok," Emma said. "Uhh, I have to get the kids," Emma stood up.

"Emma, you should talk to your kids and your ex husband about this," he said. "Why would his or my kids worry help?" Emma asked, "You just need to," he said. 

"Ok," Emma said, "Emma.... you need to," Whale said.  
That night, she was meeting Killian at a restaurant, to talk to him. "Hey," he kissed her cheek, as they are obviously still caring, "Rum please," he told the waiter, who quickly got the drink, "So, I also wanted to talk to you," Killian said, "Ok, you go first," Emma said, he took a sip of rum, "Umm, I'm going to ask Regina to marry me," Killian said. Emma stared at him, "I see," she said.

"Why do you think that your marriage to her will work and ours didn't?" Emma asked, "I don't... but.. I'm willing to try again, and I would love for you to help me talk to our children," he said. She nodded, "Ok what did you have to say?" He asked, "Oh nothing, it's not important, your news is big enough," Emma said, with an uncertain smile. 

At Emma's

Alice is getting emotional, "Sweetie please don't be upset," Emma said, "Why would I be upset? I'm not upset," Alice snapped and shook her head, "No one asked me when you got a divorce, no one asked me if I wanted a new mother, nobody even asked me if I liked her," Alice said. "If you don't care about keeping our family together, why should I?" Alice asked.

"Sweetie, Daddy and I tried, really we did, but it was just better to live apart, and now you'll have us and Regina.." Emma forced. "You didn't try, all you did was yell!" Molly said, Killian put her on his lap. 

"We're still a family, you have Daddy and Me, and Regina, and your sister," Emma put her arm around Alice, fixing her dark hair that matched her, "We have to be there for all of us, will you be there for me?" Emma asked, "Yes," Alice said, "Me too?" Molly asked Killian, "Yeah, will you be there for me?" Killian asked, "Yes Daddy," Molly said. 

At Killian's, Saturday morning, "Hey," Regina woke up, "Hey, we have to talk," Killian said, "Uh oh," She sighed and sat up. 

"You know, my first marriage, we were young, had the kids, loved each other, but the string on that marriage wore thin, over time," he said and she started to tie a string, Regina watched him, and he put the string around her finger, "I let that string break once, and I won't make the same mistake," he said tugging the string, a ring fell, traveling down the string onto her finger, she smiled, as the ring landed on her ring finger. "Will you marry me?" he asked, "Yes," Regina smiled. 

Chapter 4 Friend 

Emma has taken the girls riding,"She has a job," Molly said, "Well, Mommies work very hard too, I work harder as a mommy than I did when I had an outside job." Emma said, "Does Regina make a lot of money?" Alice asked, "I believe people involved with themselves do," Emma said, "I think she's pretty," Molly said, "Well, if you like blondes," Emma said. "Mummy?" Molly asked, "What sweetie?" Emma asked, "If you want me to hate her, I will," Molly said. Emma's expression changed, not wanting that to happen. 

"You could look at her like a big sister, she is young and fresh," Emma said. "Will you try that for me?" Emma asked, "Yes," Alice said. "Good," Emma smiled.  
Emma had to go get her Chemo treatment for her Lymphoma, the IV was going to be put into her, so that she could carry it with her, at all times. The kids were at Killian's. 

"Mummy," Molly answered the phone, "I knew you would call, it's magic," Molly said, "I know," Emma said. "Mummy when can I see you?" Molly asked, "Tomorrow, after school," Emma said. "What are you doing?" Molly asked, "I'm in bed with the flu, sick and green and barfing," Emma said, lying to her youngest child. "We should go to the beach," Molly said, "Yeah, let's dream about that tonight ok? It's a date," Emma said. "Ok, Mummy, I miss you," Molly said. Emma started to get teared up, looking around at the IV attached to her, "I miss you too," Emma said, "See you in my dreams," Emma said. 

"Dammit!" Alice snapped, "What's the problem?" Regina asked from the table, "I can't get the trees to look real," Alice said staring at her art project. Regina came over, and knelt down, "hmm, mind if I try?" Regina asked, "I already messed it up anyway," Alice sighed and gave her the brush, "Smooshing, very technically term," Regina said making the bristles on the brush spread out, Alice actually smiled and Regina put a little paint on, "Woosh woosh woosh," Regina made a soft noise, tapping trees painted, Alice looked at it, "Wow, cool, how did you learn to do that?" Alice asked.

"I took an art class when I was at NYU," Regina said. "Here give it a try," Regina said. "Helps if you make little woosh woosh sound," Regina smiled, Alice giggled, and made the sound and copied what Regina did, "Wow, I did it," Alice said, "Thanks," Alice smiled, Regina sighed, loving their interaction, "You're welcome," Regina said. 

Killian came in, with Molly, carrying dinner, "Look what Regina taught me," Alice said happily, Killian smiled, seeing his daughter happy about Regina, "It's beautiful," Killian said. She smiled at him, "Hungry?" Killian asked, "Yeah," Alice hugged him, "Daddy I think we need the ice cream first," Molly said, "What!? No way," Regina poked her, making her giggle. 

A few days later, "Hello?" Regina answered her phone, "Are you sure it's them? Emma would never forget to pick up her kids," Regina said. "Ok ok, I'll be right there, I will pick them up," Regina said. "Where are you going?" Sydney snapped, "I have to get the kids," Regina said. "What? I need you," he said. "I will shock you with my punctuality, I'll be right back," Regina said. 

"I can't believe she forgot us," Alice sighed, "Hey guys," Regina came in, "Chip? I know they're your fave," Regina said, Molly took one, "I can't... why would she forget us?" Alice asked, "That's something you would do," Molly said, Regina looked at her, "Actually, I did," Regina lied. "Your mom called and asked me to get you, and I completely forgot," Regina lied. 

Emma came into the school, "Mummy!" Molly ran to her, and Emma picked her up, "Hey, I'm sorry you got left, hungry?" Emma asked smiling, and taking the kids. Regina sighed. 

A few days later, Alice is playing soccer, Molly is at the playground next to the field, Emma in the stands and Killian on the side of the game with the coach. Regina shows up and sits next to Emma. "You ok? You look tired," Regina said.

"Thanks that's another way of saying you look like shit," Emma said. "I didn't mean it like that," Regina grinned, "No, I'm just got a lot on my mind," Emma said. "Are you seeing someone?" Regina hinted, "I wish that's why I was tired, but no, I've been talking to my old boss thinking about going back to work at my old publishing house," Emma said, lying of course.

"Wow that's great," Regina said, suddenly Emma saw Molly climbing on the outside of the equipment, "Oh Molly," Emma predicted what would happen next, "Molly Molly Molly." Emma repeated, and Molly fell. "Molly!!" Emma jumped up and ran, Killian saw and followed her, Regina too. 

"Ahh!!" Molly cried, Killian scooped her up, "Ok ok, Emergency room," Killian said carrying her, "Can I still go to Ashley's party tomorrow?" Molly asked, "Ok, yes but we are going to go the hospital anyway," Emma said. 

Emma is filling out paperwork at the desk, Killian comes out, "8 stitches," Killian said, "What? Is she ok? is she crying? Can I see my daughter now?" Emma asked, "I'll do this, go ahead," Killian took the papers. 

Regina is giving Molly juice while she sits in the bed in the hospital room, "Can you ask Daddy to get me a bunny?" Molly asked, "Mmm we'll see," Regina said. "Please?" Molly asked cutely. "I am very proud of you, you did a good job," Regina said, "Ow ow ow," Molly grabbed her leg, Regina touched her gently, "Hurts again?" Regina asked, "Yeah," Molly said, "Will you sing to me?" Molly asked, "Daddy and Mummy do when I get hurt," Molly said. 

"Uhh ok, putting me on the spot," Regina joked.  
"A dream is a wish your heart makes... when you're fast asleep...." Regina sang. Molly smiled at her, Emma started to come in the room, and stopped, watching, tearing up, seeing Regina sing to Molly. Regina kissed Molly's head, "Better?" Regina asked, "Yeah," Molly said. 

Chapter 5 Treat 

"She knows all the junk food places, and is into the bands of today," Alice said, as she walked with her mom and Molly, trick or treating. "She's kinda cool," Alice said, "Yeah? Good," Emma smiled, "Just don't tell her I said that." Alice said. 

The kids were warming up a lot to Regina, which made things easier for Killian. It was nearing Thanksgiving, and the kids had a school play. Emma was on the side of the stage, handing props to kids, Regina showed up, just before Alice was going on stage.

"Hey, your Daddy is meeting us after, so I came to watch you," Regina said, Alice hugged her, and her mom handed her a prop and she walked on stage. "I have to tell you something in confidence," Regina said, "You're having Springstein's baby," Emma sassed. 

"That.. and.... Alice is over her head crazy about Peter over there," Regina said. "What? How could she be into him? That smug brat," Emma said. "I know, so they've been going out, which you know when you're 12 they don't really go anywhere, they just have a social status," Regina said, "I know, I had kids once," Emma said, "So the other day, he tells the entire cafeteria that he's breaking up with her," Regina said, "What? That little shit!" Emma snapped, a kid looked at her, "Not you just go," Emma said nudging a kid on stage. 

"She must be devastated," Emma said. "Yeah, well she asked me what she should do," Regina said, "What did you tell her?" Emma asked, "I said beat's me, ask your mom, so she's going to, tonight, be ready," Regina said, "I'm ready I'm ready," Emma said. 

"What the hell is this?" Regina asked, "It's thanksgiving, here we are, the Clinton's everyone together, and THAT, is my baby, the turkey," Emma said proudly as Molly flew above the stage in a little turkey outfit, Regina smiled up at her, as Molly wiggled and the kids playing pilgrims pretended to shoot her. "Did they?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, they killed her, but she does it so great," Emma beamed.  
"So he's over there with his butt kissing little weasels," Alice said, "Oh you don't like his friends," Emma said, "They call me something like ice queen or something," Alice said, "You didn't let him kiss you," Emma said, "Not with my mouth open," Alice said, "That's my girl, wait.... so does that mean you let him kiss you with your mouth closed?" Emma asked, "Mum," Alice glared, "oh sorry sorry," Emma said. 

Emma is starting to have side effects to her treatment, walking through her house, nauseas, trying to tend to her kids' clothes, Molly is at a friends' house, and she's supposed to pick her up. She sits down, unable to keep going, and picks up the phone, and calls Regina. "Hey, Umm my meeting is running late, and Molly needs to be picked up, can you do it?" Emma asked, "Yeah absolutely, give me the address," Regina said, "Great, umm it's 435 Oak Street, Yeah yeah, thanks, Molly will be happy too," Emma said hanging up. 

Emma stood up and picked up her laundry basket, she threw it to the ground, and threw everything on the table on the floor, "Son of a bitch!!!" She screamed, and melted into her hands, sobbing.

Emma was outside, as she waited for Regina to show up with Molly. Her car pulled up, and Molly hopped out of the car, and Regina walked her over, "Aww, Hey you," Emma hugged her. She went to get Molly inside, and Regina glanced at the mail sitting out. She noticed a letter from a friend, in California, saying she would see Emma soon, from a publishing company. 

"Thanks for getting her," Emma said, and Regina started to leave, "I know you're secret," Regina turned around, Emma looked at her confused, "What?" Emma asked, "You're taking the kids to California, and getting a job at a publishing company," Regina said. 

"You can't do that," Regina snapped. "What? Makes it easier for you, get rid of the Evil queen and her two brats in one swoop, bicoastal parenting, people do it all the time," Emma said. "You can't do that to Killian, we can't live like that," Regina said. "You can't take his kids away from him," Regina said getting emotional. "That friend there, is a friend who is letting me stay with her, out there, while I'm getting hormone injections, in between radiation," Emma said. 

Regina's face sank, "Cancer.." She said. "Are you dying?" Regina asked.

"Not today," Emma said. Regina was distraught, and now Emma had to talk to Killian about it.  
At the restaurant, Emma has told Killian, he sighs, "We'll beat it," he says confidently, "Walk in the part," Emma says, "Thanks for the We," Emma said. Killian looks at her, and smiles softly, and touches her hand, "It should be me," He said. "I'll go along with that," Emma nods, he forces a smile at her.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Emma asked. 

They gather at Emma's, the four of them, with cocoa, "Here, your sister put all those marshmallows in there," Emma said handing Molly her little mug. "So? Who's getting married this time?" Alice asked, "Mummy is marrying Regina," Molly laughed, "So cute," Emma said, "Umm guys no, Mommy is sick," Emma said. "You still have the tummy ache?" Molly asked, "No, I have cancer, do you know what that is?" Emma asked.

Molly was confused, and looked at her father, Alice immediately got sad. "That's what Grandma died of," Alice said. "Grandma had a different kind, there's lots of different kinds," Emma said. 

"Hers was very bad," Emma said. "Is yours very bad?" Molly asked, "Well I've been working with the doctors, and they said we have every reason to hope," Emma said. "Your mummy is very strong," Killian said. "You've known all this time? And you never told me?!?" Alice started to cry, "I didn't want to get you upset, I worry so much when you two are sick, I didn't want to make you worry, I'm sorry, I made a mistake," Emma said. 

"How can I believe you? Maybe you're lying!! Maybe you're going to die! I can never trust you again!!" Alice screamed and started to cry, "Sweetie, people make mistakes, I'm sorry," Emma held her daughter's arms. "Where's Regina?" Alice asked, "What?" Emma asked, "We're supposed to be with Regina tonight, where is she?" Alice asked, "I want to stay with Mummy!" Molly said, "Well she's dying, Regina is your mother now!" Alice said.

Emma started to cry. Alice started to run upstairs, "Alice!!" Killian yelled, "You do not run out on your mother," he said firmly, "No, that's YOUR job!" Alice yelled and ran up the stairs. Killian sighed, Emma pat his arm and turned to Molly, "Mummy," Molly said. 

Chapter 6 Model 

Alice and Molly are sitting outside of school, Alice is crying, "It's ok," Molly said. Regina pulled up in the car, and saw them, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Regina said. "Molly why don't you go sit in the car sweetie," Regina said, "Ok," Molly said, "Don't drive away," Regina said, sitting next to Alice. "What happened?" Regina asked, "You know that boy? He's been a real jerk lately, and my mum told me to ignore him, and you know what he did today, he called me frosty the snow bitch, in front of everyone," Alice cried.

Regina rubbed her back, "Well, men can be scum, is that little demon around, I'll kick his ass," Regina said looking around. "No, his parents are always on time," Alice said, Regina sighed, "I have an idea," Regina said.

"I don't want help from a stepmother," Alice said. "Oh, hm yeah, ok, but just for kicks, let's drop the name," Regina said. "Now, you can sit here and cry about this, or we can do something about it, what's it gonna be?" Regina asked, Alice looked at her, "Do something," Alice said, "Ok great, so let's start by covering my ugly stepmother wart, because it must be showing!" Regina said playfully, Alice laughed, "It's cold! Come on! Molly will drive us," Regina said and Alice smiled as they left. 

Regina took them to a little pizza place, Molly was playing a game, "Ok, so, you walk up to him, with attitude, I know you have that," Regina said, Alice smiled, "And you say, listen up Limp Dick," Regina said, Alice started to laugh, "I don't care to waste my time with some punk who doesn't even know what snow blowing is," Regina said. "What is it?" Alice asked.

"Umm, it's an incredibly disgusting thing I saw in a movie once, that I would never take you to see, but it is real," Regina said. "Then you walk away, and there will be someone standing there, even if I have to hire an escort," Regina said. "I had the worst day, until now," Alice smiled. 

The next day, Regina showed up, just as the play was happening.

Alice was with her girlfriends and walked up to the punk, Peter, "I don't want to waste time with some child who doesn't even know what snow blowing is," Alice sassed. "Oooohhh," the guys teased, Emma showed up, "What are you doing here?" Regina asked nervously, "Came to get my kids, what? Who? is that?" Emma asked.

"He's standing right over there, he laughs his ass off every time we talk about you," Alice sassed, and walked over to a tall dark, handsome model, who hugged her. "He looks the guys in those Armani underwear ads," Emma said.

"Fully dressed in Calvin Klein," Regina said, "What?" Emma asked, "What?" Regina avoided, "uh oh," Regina said as Alice kissed the model. She glared once more at Peter and ran to Regina, hugging her, "Thank you so much! It worked!" Alice said smiling. Emma was not pleased. 

"Ok limp dick I know, what exactly is snow blowing?" Emma asked, Regina moved her lips, "Umm I didn't explain it to her," Regina said, "Well I'm gonna have to explain it to the ten parents that call," Emma said. "Give them my number," Regina said, "I think they would prefer to talk to Alice's mother," Emma sassed.

"What are you so upset about?" Regina asked, "You put filth in my child's mouth," Emma said, "Oh please, "Regina rolled her eyes, "You made her lie about that model," Emma said, "It worked though, he's going to leave her alone," Regina said. "You don't think I had some low blows for that little putz?" Emma sassed.

"She tried your way, and it didn't work," Regina said, "She's just going to remember how easy it was and how good it felt," Emma said, "Exactly and she will stand up for herself, my goodness, what have I done?" Regina snapped, "You have turned her into you!" Emma said, "That's what this is about, that's ALL this is about," Regina said. "I don't want them to be like you," Emma said, "I may not do everything the way you do, but I do have their very best interests at heart," Regina said, leaving. 

It's the night before Emma is supposed to leave for California for her treatment. This likely is her last shot to treat the cancer. She's picking things up, and she looks in at sleeping Molly and Alice. Her eyes well up with tears, thinking of their births, and how she won't see them grow up. 

Emma waits for Regina at the restaurant late at night. Regina comes in, "I'll have what she's having," Regina said. "What's this about?" Regina asked, "Two years ago, I lost Molly," Emma said. "What?" Regina asked, Emma nodded, "You're lying, you could never lose her," Regina said. "I did," Emma said. "Molly never mentioned it," Regina said, "She just remembers I found her," Emma said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Regina asked, "You know why," Emma said, looking at her, Regina sighed. 

"I never wanted to be a mom, and now, sharing it with someone else, always being compared to you," Regina sighed. "They worship you," Regina said, Emma smiled, "You're mother nature in carnet," Regina said, "You're hip and fresh," Emma said, "You ride with Alice," Regina said, "You'll learn," Emma said. 

"I have this thought, Alice's wedding day, I'm in a room, alone with her, fluffing her dress, and fixing her veil, and my fear is that she'll be thinking, I wish my mom was here," Regina started to well up with tears, "And mine is, she won't," Emma said. "But that's it... they don't have to choose, they can have us both," Emma said. "I have their past, and you can have their future," Emma said. 

Emma leaves for her treatment, and the kids are with Killian and Regina. "Daddy, is Mummy going to die?" Molly asked, Killian picked her up, "Well, she's getting medicine, and she's going to fight, we just have to see," Killian said. "Why can't you fix it?" Molly asked, "I wish I could love," Killian said.

"How about we plan something special to welcome her back?" Regina asked, "Like what?" Alice asked, "Mmm I think we can think of something, don't you?" Regina asked. Molly hugged Killian, "Can I catch Cancer?" Molly asked, "No baby, you can't," Killian said. 

Chapter 7 Surprise

"Ok ok, smile," Regina said snapping pictures of Alice and Molly. "Girls look," Killian came out, "That's my crown!" Molly said, "Oh I can't have it? I thought I would be princess for the day," Killian said. "No way!" Molly giggled, "Get him girls!" Regina said, and they ran at Killian, giggling and carefree, Regina took pictures of them.  
"So, want to inform Daddy of this Peter? And the model?" Killian asked, Alice looked at Regina, "It's just we had a boy issue, and we dealt with it," Regina said.

"You deprive me of a dashing rescue," Killian said, "I can take care of myself, "Alice said smiling, "He's not nice, he called her the snow queen," Molly said, "What? What a nasty little boy, I can't beat him up?" Killian asked, "No," Regina said. Alice laughed, "Ok, so the model?" Killian asked.

"He's just someone I've worked with before, he's about 20, Elliot," Regina said. "The underwear guy? I look better than him," Killian smirked, "Yes you do honey," Regina rolled her eyes, "Dad he was really dreamy, he kissed me," Alice said, "What? You let some 20 year old kiss my daughter?" Killian asked, "Oh it was just a little peck on the mouth," Regina said. 

"Like this?" Molly asked putting a cute kiss on Killian's lips, "Just like that," Regina smiled. "I still don't like it," Killian said. "Oh Killian," Regina said. "Yeah Dad it's fine," Alice said, "It's fine with you, but I like to know things, how come I got left out?" Killian asked, "You weren't, just we wanted to handle it ourselves," Regina said.

"Hmm, well that's one way to defeat a nasty little boy," Killian said. "He's not a boy Daddy, he's 12," Molly said. "Well, that's a boy, compared to Daddy, my darling," Killian smiled. 

"How's this?" Alice asked propping up one of the life size pictures of herself, "Perfect," Regina said. They had blown up a dozen pictures of the kids, standing them up around Emma's room. "Ok, let's go," Regina said. 

They drove to the airport, Emma was wheeled out by a nurse, in a wheelchair, "I'll get your bags," the nurse said, Emma smiled at her. "Why is she in a wheelchair?" Molly asked Regina, "Umm she's just had a long trip and she's tired sweetie, ok? Just be real gentle," Regina said putting Molly down. "Hey, what a nice surprise," Emma said hugging Alice, Molly hugged her gently, "Welcome back," Regina smiled, "Thanks," Emma said. 

They took Emma home, "Ok close your eyes," Alice said, "Ok ok," Emma said, and the kids guided her into the room. "Ok," Alice said. Emma opened her eyes, looking around, at all the pictures of her kids filling the room. "Isn't it great? Regina did it," Molly said. Regina smiled, seeing Emma's face lit up with Emma seeing them. 

Regina headed down the stairs, "Regina," Emma said, "Yeah?" Regina asked turning back to her.

"I'm doing a Christmas project for the kids, I wondered if you would take some pictures of us together?" Emma asked, "Sure, I would love to," Regina said. "Great, and .... thank you," Emma smiled. 

Taking the kids ice skating, Regina snapped photos of them, "Hey you three," Regina said, and Emma and the kids looked at her, "Cheese," Molly said. "More?" Emma asked, "Yeah," Molly said pushing herself off, skating with Alice. "You know Molly was born in two hours, went straight to my breast and camped there 3 days, always with this sneaky grin on her face, she looks the most like Killian," Emma said, "I see that, and Alice?" Regina asked, "32 hours," Emma said, Regina laughed, "Doctors wanted to go in and get her, but I said no, she'll come, in time, she has my stubbornness," Emma said. 

Riding, Regina took beautiful shots of the kids, riding with Emma, Alice laughing, looking so much like her father, Killian came too, and had Molly up with him. "Molly smile," Regina said. She gave a cheeky grin, just like her father, behind her. "Come on Mills, get on the horse," Killian said. "What?" Regina asked, "You have to learn," Emma said, "What? I.." Regina said. Killian transferred Molly to the horse with Emma. "Come on," Killian said, "I don't know," Regina said, "You just have to trust me, come on," Killian said and she climbed up with him. 

Regina held onto Killian from behind and they all rode off. Emma slowed, Killian stopped next to her, "Mummy?" Molly asked, Emma sighed, "Emma?" Killian asked and he hopped off his horse, she looked very pale, "Easy Easy," Killian helped her down, she leaned all her weight on Killian, Regina got down, "Regina?" Alice asked getting afraid, "Ok ok, just, we're going to take her to the doctor," Regina said, "Mummy!!" Molly cried, Regina picked up Molly, "It's ok," Killian said, carrying Emma to the car.

The kids are outside of the office, of Dr. Whale, Emma, Killian and Regina are in speaking to him. "Ok, we can tackle this one more time," Whale said, "Great," Killian said, "No..."Emma said. "What?" Killian asked, "I think I just want to spend the rest of this time home, with my family, for Christmas," Emma said. Regina looked at Emma, "but you can try and fight," Regina said, "I think now it's time, to just, let fate decide," Emma said. 

Killian stood up, putting his hands through his hair, "You're giving up?" Killian asked, "This isn't giving up, and the kids have you, both of you," Emma said. "Emma.." Regina started to say, "I'm deciding," Emma said, "I just want to have our Christmas, together at home," Emma said. Killian didn't have anything else to say, he just looked to the ground. 

Chapter 8 Promise 

Everyone sits down at home, "Mummy are you better?" Molly asked, Killian sighed, not liking this conversation already. "Well, I feel better right now, but, Mommy may get worse," Emma said. "What?" Alice asked, "The medicine, didn't work," Emma said. "Well do it again," Alice said. Killian sat down, and put his arm around his older daughter, "Sweetie, I just want to spend the time with you, and your sister," Emma said. 

"But... you'll die," Alice said. "It's possible," Emma said. "No," Molly said. "Daddy," Molly whined to him, "I know baby, but I can't tell your mum what to do," he sighed. "We have Christmas coming," Emma said. "Can I ask Santa to fix it?" Molly asked, Emma put her on her lap, "I don't think he can fix it sweetie," Emma said. 

Killian and Regina stayed at Emma's until both children fell asleep, getting ready to go, "Thanks for helping me talk to them," Emma said. "Of course," Killian hugged her gently. "Goodnight," Emma said, and Regina launched into her arms, hugging Emma tightly, "Woah," Emma said, Killian smiled, "See you tomorrow," Emma said. Killian took Regina's hand and they left. 

Very late on a snowy night, Emma wakes up Alice, "Want to go somewhere with me? Right now?" Emma asks, "Yes,"Alice said. Emma takes Alice to the stables, and they get on a horse together, and ride through the soft new snow. "I'm never going to forget this," Emma said, "Never say never," Alice said, "Mmm well you can say never never if you really really mean it," Emma said.

"I'll remember, always... always," Alice said, "Promise promise?" Emma asked, Alice started to tear up, with her mother holding her from behind on the horse. 

Killian has Molly outside playing in the snow, making a snowman.

"Daddy?" Molly asked, "Yeah?" He looked at her, "What will happen to Mummy?" Molly asked, he sighed, "Well, if she gets more sick, and doesn't get better, then she goes to heaven, to be an angel," Killian said. He really didn't like to think about it, or talk to his little girl about this, she was so little, but she clearly needed to know. "Does it hurt to die?" Molly asked, "I don't think it will, she will just go to sleep," Killian said. "And I can meet her in my dreams again?" Molly asked, Killian smiled.

"Yeah baby, you can see her in your dreams, forever," He said. "Daddy are you scared?" Molly asked, "I'm scared to lose your mum, she and I have been together and through a lot, and we had you two," he said. "Will you cry?" Molly asked, "I might, yes," Killian said. Molly hugged him, her little mittens going around his neck, and her puffy coat, he picked her up, "I think our snowman is done," Killian said.  
"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Cinnamon on top," Regina said sprinkling cinnamon on the cocoa, and squirting whipped cream into Alice's mouth, she giggled and Regina put some on her nose. "Do you and Mum like each other now?" Alice asked, "Well, yeah, we're friends," Regina said. "Woah, hey you," Regina said as Molly came in, all chilly from being outside, "Will you help me?" Molly asked, wanting Regina to take her snow suit off. "Sure," Regina said, Killian kissed her cheek, "Oh cold," Regina said. 

Killian looked at Alice, "Hey sweetheart," he said. "Do you believe in Heaven?" Alice asked, "Something like that, yes, I do, I think your Mother would be a great Angel, don't you?" He asked, "I don't know how to say goodbye," Alice said, "You don't have to yet," Killian hugged her, and sighed, kissing her head, "Just, say what you feel, all the time, with her, to me, to Regina, don't keep it in," he said. 

Christmas drew closer, and Emma is sitting in her living room, Killian is bringing in a tree, "Oh great, thanks," Emma said as he put it up for her, "It's beautiful, smells great too," Emma said taking a deep breath. Killian is looking downward.

"How are we going to do this without you?" He asked, "You're a good father Killian," Emma said. "I made the most mistakes," he said. "Mmm, we both said and did things we shouldn't have," Emma said. "I should have done things differently," Killian said. "That wouldn't change this illness, Killian," Emma said. He sighed, "They adore you too, and you can be their hero," Emma said. 

"I can't save you, or bring you back," He said. "You can be their father, the man they know, and the man they need, I don't ever regret being with you," Emma said. "We did have some pretty great years," He smiled, "Yes we did, and you'll have more, with them, and Regina," Emma said. 

"I want to finish their gifts, can you get them from school? And take them tonight?" Emma asked, "As you wish," he said. He blew a kiss, and began to leave, "And Killian..." Emma said, he turned holding the door open, "No sadness tonight, or any other night, laugh, play, live, move on...." Emma said. "You're the queen," he nodded, smiled, and left. 

At school, "It's ok," Alice was now comforting Molly, Regina showed up, on time, while Killian went to get some last minute things for baking with the kids. "Hey, what's wrong?" Regina asked, "That boy over there, told Molly she shouldn't believe in Santa," Alice said, "Oh he did huh?" Regina asked, "I told them I wanted Santa to save my mummy," Molly said. Molly was only in kindergarten, and the kids in the class weren't mean, but after school they were, since some were older in the school yard. 

Regina picked up Molly, Alice watched, as Regina marched over to the mothers, where the boy was that was mean to Molly, "Excuse me, are you his mother?" Regina asked, "Yes," she said, "Ok, great, keep him away from her," Regina said shifting Molly on her hip, "You are her?" she sassed, "I'm her step mother," Regina said, "Oh well, you can tell her mother to talk to me," The woman said.

"I don't need her mother to talk to you, I can punch you in the face myself, you snappy witch," Regina sassed, Alice's mouth dropped at how protective Regina was.  
"You keep your little bastard away from her," Regina said, turning around quickly, the mother was speechless. "Wow," Alice smiled, "Come on, your Daddy is getting things to bake," Regina said. "Is Santa real?" Molly asked, "of course he is, right Regina?" Alice asked, "No one can tell you what to believe, and you always should believe in magic," Regina said with a wink. 

Chapter 9 Snow 

"You know, Emma wasn't always super mum," Killian said, "No?" Regina asked, "Mmm when Alice was really tiny, she was nervous, anxious about everything, Alice cried, a lot, and Emma was very paranoid that something was wrong. With Molly as a baby, she was a lot more relaxed, but still." Killian said. "Was she right?" Regina asked, "Actually, about Alice, yeah, her instincts were right," Killian said. 

Flashback-- Alice 2 months old 

"Killian, something is wrong," Emma said. "I think she's just a crying baby, love," Killian said. "Killian, I'm taking her to the doctor," Emma said. "Well, if that makes you feel better, then okay, love," Killian said. Alice had been doing a lot of crying, lately, and not eating as much. Emma was convinced something was wrong. 

"Ok ok, it's ok, the doctor is going to check you, sweetheart," Emma said, over her tiny crying baby on the table. "Well, she has reflux," the doctor said. "What's that?" Emma asked, "Just a little extra acid, I can give her something, and it will make it much more comfortable to eat," she said. "Oh, so I was right? something was wrong?" Emma asked, "Yes, and there are certain ways to ease it too, the position you feed her, and not laying her on her back after feedings, keeping her propped up a bit." She said. 

"So?" Killian asked coming in, and taking Alice, "I was right," Emma said. "What is it?" he asked, "Just reflux, but still, I was right," Emma smiled, "Mm ok, your instincts are clearly good, you're a natural," he said. "So what can we do for her?" Killian asked, "Just little directions, they're on the fridge," Emma said.  
Present day

"Well she still knew more than you," Regina said, "Of course she did," Killian said, "Uh oh!" Molly yelled, they went into the kitchen, "Ooops," Molly said, and they looked at the flour everywhere, "Molly tried to open it," Alice said. "I see that, well it's snowing inside and out I guess," Killian said. "Sorry Daddy," Molly said, "It's ok, my little snow girl," Killian said picking her up. Regina helped them and started to make cookies, "Mummy puts this in," Molly said holding up vanilla, "Mmm," Regina helped her drop some in. "No Daddy!" Molly pointed her finger at him as he tried to steal some.

"Yeah no.. get out of here," Regina playfully pushed him, "Oh you cannot move me," He teased, "Get him!" Regina said and tossed flour on Killian, "I can't believe you did that," He rolled his eyes, and the girls got him too, they giggled, and got him all covered in it, "Daddy just aged about 20 years," Killian said shaking the white flour from his dark hair. 

"That's what you get when you try to steal the cookies," Alice said, "Yeah, they're for Santa Daddy," Molly said. 

Christmas Morning, "I hear sounds of Molly," Regina smiled, getting plates down, and handing them to Alice. "Molly Molly love, have some patience," Killian said. "Can we open them?" Molly asked, "Actually your mom wants to open gifts upstairs with her, first, then we will down here," Regina said, "Ok, me first," Molly said running upstairs. Killian puts his arm around Alice, and kisses her head. 

Emma is weak, getting sicker, and by the window, under a blanket, Molly comes in slowly. "Merry Christmas angel," Emma said, and she had a box to hand Molly. Molly opened it, and inside was a hand made cape, "Wow," Molly said pulling it out, "See what's on it?" Emma asked, "our pictures," Molly said. "Yup," Emma said tying it around Molly. "Are you dying?" Molly asked, "What do you think?" She asked, "Yes, then I won't see you anymore," Molly said, "Well, you won't see my body, but you know how a caterpillar becomes something else?" Emma asked, "A butterfly," Molly said, Emma nodded.

"Yeah, you just have to think of me as off flying somewhere, and remember Regina said to believe in magic, which means just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it isn't there," Emma said. "So even though it may seem like I'm gone, you'll know better," Emma said. "Where will you be?" Molly asked, "In here," Emma said touching Molly's chest, "Can I talk to you?" Molly asked, "Always, and even if you can't hear my voice, you'll know what I'm saying," Emma said, "That's not good enough," Molly said.

"I know, because we want everything don't we?" Emma asked, Molly nodded, "But we still have one thing, our dreams, we can still meet there, and talk to each other there, and go for walks and I can come pick you up and we can go flying," Emma said. "No one loves you like me," Molly said, "No one ever will," Emma picked her up, and held her in her arms. 

"Hi," Alice came in, "Brought you some tea," She said. Molly started to run off, "Mummy, will you show Daddy how to tie my shoes like you?" Molly asked, Emma held back her tears, "Yes," she nodded. "That's yours," Emma said, and Alice got the box and opened it up, "Wow!! It's a quilt! With our pictures on it!" Alice said.

"yeah, you can snuggle up, and have a memory," She said. "Are you scared?" Alice asked, "A little, mostly I was scared for you, but I know you're going to be ok, and taken care of," Emma said. "I don't want to say goodbye, I'm going to miss you so much," Alice broke down, Emma held her as tightly as she could, "I know I know sweetie, just you can take me with you. When you graduate, and when you get married, and when you have a baby, have me there, take me with you, will you?" Emma asked crying to her daughter, "I promise promise," Alice said. 

"I'll help you downstairs," Killian said coming in, with Regina, "Your father did always enEmma being the hero," Emma said. "Yeah well, we can take care of ourselves," Regina winked and took hold of Emma's arm, and Killian on the other, helping her downstairs. 

"Ok family photo, sit down," Regina said, Killian sat on the couch, Alice in between him and Emma, and Molly on Killian's lap, "Ok look here, Molly..." Regina said cutely, getting Molly to look up, "Perfect," Regina said snapping the shot. "Ok, now let's get one with the whole family, Regina..." Emma said, wanting her to sit. Killian smiled, Regina sighed, happily, "Ok let me just set this," she said setting the camera timer, and she sat on the couch with them, Emma put her arm around her, and the photo was taken. 

Chapter 10 Fate 

"Ok, umm it's time for her shot you know," Regina bothered the nurse again, "Yes, I know I was going to do it," the nurse said, "Ok, well it's 10:15, and she's in pain, and you need to give it now," Regina said getting angry, "I am going to," the nurse insisted, "What's wrong?" Killian asked coming up, "Miss Slow poke, that's all," Regina snapped, "Excuse me?" The nurse asked, "She shouldn't have to feel any pain!! Get it done !!" Regina yelled, "Woah," Killian said. "Once again I'm deprived of a dashing rescue," Killian said. Regina squeezed his hand. 

Killian and Regina are by Emma's bed, her eyes crack open, she looks at Killian, who makes eye contact, he softly smiles, Emma nods to him, and blows a kiss, and shuts her eyes. Killian and Regina both inhale deeply, taking in what just happened, she was gone. Regina takes his hand, and kisses it, he holds back tears, and Regina doesn't. "I thought it would be easier, when she finally went," Regina cried, and held Killian. 

The family went through a grieving process, it was very tough for Alice, it was now 10 months after Emma died. Regina printed pictures of Emma for the girls, putting them in lovely frames for each of their rooms. 

The Christmas picture came out great, Killian, Emma, Regina the two girls. Regina of course made a large print of it, and framed it and it was hanging above the fireplace. It's a school day, Regina is dressed and ready to go, with two lunches packed on the counter, "Come on Girls!" Regina said, "Look who I found," Killian said playfully carrying Molly into the kitchen, "Where was she now?" Regina asked, "The laundry hamper, almost threw her in the wash," Killian said playfully putting her on the counter, and kissing Regina's cheek. 

"Ok I gave you peanut butter, and a cheese stick, and yogurt and an apple," Regina said, "A red apple right?" Molly asked, "Yes little Snow White," Regina winked.

"Alice!!" Killian yelled, "I'm coming, I'm coming, how's this?" Alice asked, "What?" Killian asked, "My outfit," Alice said, "Weren't you just wearing that same thing?" Killian asked, "I changed my pants Daddy!" Alice said, "Yeah I like those better," Regina said, "I don't see the difference at all," Killian said, "Killian," Regina rolled her eyes, as did Alice, "Daddy, my shoes," Molly said holding her little foot out, Killian tied it, just as he was told to, by Emma. 

"Ok ok, let's go," Regina said, Killian picked up Molly and they headed to the car, "Ok, soccer practice for Alice is Today, you got that or do I?" Regina asked, "I do, because you just yell at anyone that comes near her, you take Molly to dance class," Killian said. "I don't yell, they just get way too close, and go against the rules," Regina said. "Ok ok," Killian rolled his eyes, "Woah woah," Killian said as Regina handed Alice lip gloss to put on, "What? Oh Killian it's lip gloss," Regina said. 

"She doesn't need makeup, she's 13," Killian said, "She won't look like a hooker, relax," Regina said, winking to Alice in the back. "Me," Molly said, "No," Regina and Killian said together. 

They dropped the kids off, and headed to their jobs. Killian went to Alice's soccer game after school, and Regina took Molly to dance class. Regina was doing Molly's hair, "Umm excuse me, are you Molly's mom?" the woman asked, Regina opened her mouth, had a pleasant thought for a moment, and answered, "Umm Yes, I am," Regina said, "Great, we just needed you to fill out her emergency information," the woman said handing Regina the form, "Oh of course," Regina said. Regina sat, and she knew everything, Molly's allergies, and everything. 

She headed to Alice's soccer game, since it wasn't over yet, when Molly finished dance, "Daddy!" Molly ran right to him, "I got snacks, ice pack, bandaids just in case," Regina said. "Super mom," Killian smiled and put his arm around her, kissing her head. "Whoop whoop!!" Regina yelled at Alice's moves on the field, Alice looked up, hearing her and smiling. 

Molly ran off to play on the playground, Regina and Killian stood by the field keeping watch. "Oh that can't be good," Regina said, seeing Molly climb up on top of the monkey bars, "Can I get a dashing rescue for once?" Killian asked, "Oh Killian, quick," Regina said, Killian ran over to the monkey bars, and just in time, Molly slipped and landed in his arms, "Well glad I caught you," Killian said. "Daddy, how did you do that?" Molly asked, "Regina had a bad feeling," Killian said and he carried her back over, "She ok? Did she hit anything?" Regina asked looking Molly over, "ok she's fine, love," Killian said. 

It was the night before Thanksgiving, "Ok taste it," Regina said putting a spoon to Killian's mouth, "Mmm, perfect," he said. "Does it taste like... she made?" Regina asked, "Oh Regina," Killian said, "It's their first thanksgiving without her, I want it to be just as close to how Emma would do it," Regina said. "Love, Emma wanted you to be you, to them, not her," Killian said. "I know but that doesn't mean they can't have some foods that are how she made them," Regina said. "I love you," Killian said, "I love you," Regina said kissing him. "Daddy, I can't sleep," Molly said, Regina smiled, "Why not?" Killian picked her up, "I don't know," Molly shrugged. 

Thanksgiving Day, "Wow this tastes like Mummy, made," Molly said. Regina smiled, "Good," Regina winked. "Regina?" Molly asked, "Yeah?" Regina answered, "Do you think Mummy, would mind if I call you Mummy too?" Molly asked, Alice looked at Regina, as did Killian, who smiled. "Umm, I..." Regina wasn't sure what to say, Killian nodded at her, with a soft smile, "I don't think she would mind," Regina said. 

Alice was helping to bring plates into the kitchen, as Regina took them into the sink, Alice paused, and looked at Regina, "Umm... I.." Alice wasn't sure, "You don't have to call me that, I know it's a special word," Regina said. "Maybe I could call you Em? Until... I'm .. Ready?" Alice asked, Regina smiled, "Of course. Am I no longer the wicked stepmother?" Regina asked, "Nah you're just a mum now," Alice said, "And you're pretty cool," Alice said. 

"Mummy!! Daddy took the pie!" Molly said, and put her hands on her hips, "Killian!" Regina said crossing her arms, "Dad, you can't take the whole pie," Alice said."What? I'm the man of the house, I need it, and I'm biggest," He smirked, "Daddy!" Molly said, "Ok, fine, I'll share, but for a price," Killian said kneeling down, Alice and Molly came up on either side of him, and kissed his cheeks, Regina took the pie, "Hey, you distracted me with sweet kisses, not fair," Killian said picking up Molly, and putting his arm around Alice, "Daddy you have to listen to Mummy," Molly said. "Do I?" Killian smirked, "I like that," Regina smiled. 

The End


End file.
